Winter Bliss
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Ukitake/Unohana - Ukitake finds himself snowed in with Unohana.


Pairings: Ukitake and Unohana!!!!

Category: Romance

Warning: LEMON, please don't read if that upsets you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no money from this. I only get the pleasure of knowing I put a smile on other UkiUno shippers out there!

Summary: Ukitake visits Unohana.

Music: I listened to A Silent Night and A Sorta Fairy Tale by Tori Amos and Vanilla Twilight by Owl City while writing this XD

AN: I decided to make the change to green eyes. For those that only watch the anime, Ukitake's eyes are supposed to be green. Kubo always colors Ukitake's eyes green. (Except for the first time which is how the Anime got brown eyes.)

Spoilers: None really. It's set before TBTP. This is as fluffy as fresh snow! (And I should know, I started this back in Feb when I was getting hit with over three feet.)

Hanafuda - Japanese card game. It's the game Uki and Shun were playing in episode 257.

Enjoy!

Ukitake shivered in the frigid winter air. Long white hair gently blew, creating knots in his horse tail. Sharp green eyes noted the ominous gray sky. The first snowflakes danced through the wind, only to die on the ground. Mindfully he rushed to find Unohana before the storm came. Pulling his garments closer he punched through a chilling headwind. It wasn't far to fourth's barracks, but it was bitter. Ukitake could feel the icy air stinging his throat and lungs. His eyes watered with the effort to suppress a coughing fit. However, he lost that fight in sight of Unohana's door. Hunching over, his body shook with the veracity of each hack.

"Ukitake Taicho, I expected you earlier." Unohana's warm voice washed over him. She slid her petite frame under his right arm. Slowly, she propped him up while his body trembled through the attack. Unohana led him inside with care. "Sit here while I get your tea ready." Her smooth feminine voice ordered while coaxing him into a cushioned chair. The warm air immediately began to sooth his throat. Sighing he relaxed, enjoying the warmth returning to his limbs. He peered around Unohana's small private kitchen. The decor had a calming bamboo theme that complemented the beige walls.

"Thank you." His elegant tenor whispered while accepting his tea.

"You were supposed to come for your medicine hours ago." Unohana's cool reprimand made Ukitake sink lower in his seat.

"I apologize for worrying you." Ukitake attempted one of the smiles that stupefied so many women. However, it only soothed Unohana's frown marginally.

"Stay and have dinner with me." Unohana said with her back turned, rummaging through her pots. Ukitake was unsure if it was a request or an order. "You haven't been eating right since Kiyone and Sentaro left for their assignment in the living world. You never cook for yourself." She accused while filling a pot with water. A blush crept over his cheeks, partly from embarrassment and partly due to the way his eyes watched her body move. However, it was very true he was getting a bit lonely. Shunsui was too busy chasing after his newest lieutenant, Lisa.

"I'd be delighted to have dinner with you Unohana sempai." Cocking her head she gave him a tender smile. His insides responded by turning to mush, something that only occurred around her. "May I help?"

"You can wash the vegetables." She replied with a grateful smile. She cocked her head towards some cucumbers while tending a pot of rice. A comfortable silence settled as he cleaned and chopped the cucumbers. When the rice was done he helped make the kappa rolls while she quickly made spicy tuna rolls.

"It's nice to share dinner with someone." Ukitake smiled while pouring himself some iced tea.

"Indeed." Unohana agreed with a soft smile, her blue eyes meeting his green ones. "Especially when one's guest is so handsome." Her eyes danced as a light blush crept across his features.

"My typical dinner guest is handsome." Ukitake recovered with a soft chuckle. "It's very refreshing to have such a beautiful hostess." He watched as her eyes darkened, making his stomach twist pleasantly.

"I thought Shunsui was a crasher, not a guest." Her lips curved into a full smile. Ukitake popped a kappa roll into his mouth and gave her a mocking glare.

"I only invite him because he can't beat me at hanafuda." Ukitake said with a teasing grin.

"Is that so?" Unohana raised an eyebrow. "Then I challenge you to a game after dinner."

"I'd love to." Ukitake said with a comfortable sigh. They continued to make easy conversation through their meal. Afterward they found themselves in Unohana's living room playing hanafuda. The game went well into the evening. Unohana proved to be a tough opponent as she expertly played her flower cards. In the end she was triumphant.

"Remind me not to play any penalty games against you." Ukitake smiled as he turned to look out the window. Blanching a bit, he noticed how much snow had piled up. "I best get home soon..." However, a small hand grabbed his larger one.

"You should stay here." Unohana said softly, her blue eyes tugging at his heart. "The cold is hard on your lungs."

"I don't know if... that would be appropriate." Ukitake stumbled for words. His heart jumped at the opportunity, but his rational self thought it imprudent.

"Don't be silly, my couch is very comfortable and I have plenty of blankets." Her easy smile put his doubts to rest.

"I guess you're right." He said sheepishly while eying up her sofa. He silently prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself with a late night coughing fit.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready for bed." She waved him off as she slipped behind her bedroom door. Getting up, Ukitake walked to the window. The thick steady snowfall turned the night sky a suffocating dank gray. Squinting he could tell many of the bushes along the path were becoming submerged. The wind howled ravenously, destroying what little visibility there was. With a shiver Ukitake realized he would be snowed in with Unohana through the next day.

"It may get chilly in here tonight." Unohana's warm voice startled him. Turning he found her carefully navigating the room with a stack of blankets. Deftly, Ukitake relieved her of the burden and placed it on the designated couch.

"I'll be all right." Ukitake smiled as he turned to look at her. The moment he caught sight of her a deep blush settled across his cheeks. She was only in a thin sleeping yukata. Tied lightly at her waist, it allowed a deep 'V' to form. Her hair was out of it's usual braid, cascading down her back. Ukitake found himself momentarily unable to turn his gaze from the new found cleavage. For the first time he could see clearly how well endowed she was. Her uniforms and captain's robes always hid her curves.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a bit feverish." Unohana asked with a small smirk. Utterly flustered he didn't know whether she was concerned for his health or teasing him. Ukitake pulled his collar loose, trying to cool off a bit.

"I'm just a bit warm, that's all." He said politely, meeting her deep blue eyes with cautious green ones. Brushing his comment off she walked over to the window and frowned.

"Like I said it gets cold in here, this old building is very drafty." Spinning smoothly on one foot she moved to face him. "If you have an attack your medicine is on the kitchen table."

"Thank you Unohana sempai." He replied sweetly while ripping his eyes once more from her bosom. For a moment their eyes locked, sending the two of them into a brief trance, unable to look away. Unohana broke the connection first. Stepping away she turned her eyes to her bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams, Jushiro." The sound of his first name gracefully dancing on her voice sent a shiver down his spine. Without another word she slipped behind her door.

"Good night, Retsu." The words tumbled from his lips faintly, too late for her to hear. With a pitiful sigh he began arranging the pillows and covers. Shrugging off his captain's robe and outer jinbei he folded them neatly and laid them on the end table. Clad in only his kosode and hakama he snuggled in, giving a dejected look around the room. His body was buzzing, he could feel his heart fluttering. The memory of Unohana, scantily clad, would certainly chase sleep away for many nights to come. However, his eyes eventually closed and sleep found him.

* * *

"No... get away..." Ukitake's eyes fluttered open, his body scrambling to a sitting position. Briefly panic took over. It took him a few seconds to figure out whose darkened room he was in. "No..." A soft feminine whimper came from Unohana's room. His mind was too foggy to think clearly yet as he jumped up and quickly scaled the distance to her door. However, the frigid air jolted his mind into full awareness. Carefully he opened her door.

"Unohana..." His voice whispered softly at the sight before him. Her blankets had been pushed down, entangling her legs just below the knee. Her upper body thrashed around in a nightmare. Moving to her side, he gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up." His soft voice tried to coax her from the nightmare.

"Don't..." The nightmare refused to let go. Leaning over he grabbed both her biceps and shook forcefully. He noticed how cold her skin was, how her whole body was shivering in the icy room.

"It's just a dream." His voice was louder, but held rich tenderness. Finally her eyes flew open, panic clearly skewing her perception. "It's me, you're having a nightmare." Slowly the fear receded from her eyes. Once awareness set in her body began to shiver violently.

"So cold..." She said behind chattering teeth.

"Let me warm you." He smiled warmly, waiting for her to say no. Instead she scooted over waiting for him to crawl in beside her. With only a moments hesitation he crawled in beside her, reaching down to pull the thick covers up over them. Immediately she wrapped herself around him. The shock of so much cold skin against him nearly made him yelp. Instead he sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, pulling her closer. She tucked her head under his chin, her cold cheek soaked up the warmth from his neck. He felt her hand slip underneath his kosode to steal the warmth from his naked skin. Slowly warmth spread through her body, then into the surrounding blankets. Ukitake feared his welcome was over.

"Don't leave..." Her soft voice was muffled by his skin. One slender arm tightened around his side, while the arm pinned between them gripped his waistband. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware of holding, his body relaxed into the bed. Before sleep took over he kissed the top of her head and hoped she wouldn't be angry in the morning.

******************

"Cough..." Ukitake awoke in one of his fits. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him, nothing too serious. But as he struggled to sit up he remembered where he was. Embarrassed he glancing to the side, he found Unohana gone. The sheets were crumpled and thrown back. A sinking feeling of rejection began to prickle at his senses. However, it didn't have an opportunity to trouble him as Unohana entered the room. She carried two tall mugs of steaming tea. He continued to cough as she quickly settled back into her side and handed him a mug.

"I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up." Her blue eyes sparkled cheerfully. He took a grateful gulp of his tea and nearly purred as it soothed his throat. After a few minutes he was confident he could carry a conversation without hacking.

"Thank you..." His intended conversation attempt fell apart as he noticed she was still in her sleeping yukata. The 'v' was now deeper, the light creamy fabric was wrinkled from sleep, only to be complimented by long unkempt locks of raven hair. Her obvious perkiness also indicated she wore no bra. Flushing, he tore his eyes away and gulped down more of his tea.

"I'm sorry about last night." Her unexpected shift to a somber mood startled him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He tried to reassure her. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I enjoyed you're presence... it was comforting." Her blue eyes held dark shadows which began to nag at him. Staring down at his tea an uncomfortable silence deadened the room.

"Do they happen often... the nightmares?" Ukitake turned his concern filled green eyes to find her face was downcast, her hands worrying the edge of the blanket. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she sucked in a breath. Immediately he put his hand on her shoulder. "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"When I was a little girl my family was killed by hollows." Her usually calm and commanding voice was quaking. For the first time since he met her, so many centuries ago, she looked frail and vulnerable. "Right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to save them." Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Deftly, Ukitake took her mug from her trembling fingers and set both mugs aside. Pulling her to his chest, he cradled her body.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." He whispered while lightly rocking her. Watching her fall apart was twisting his insides.

"My little brother didn't die right away." Her raspy voice tore harshly into the room. "He died while I ran with his body... looking for a healer." One of his hands gently held her chin and moved her gaze to his face.

"It wasn't your fault." His voice was firm, his eyes shimmered concern. "And I'm so thankful you lived." He whispered as her eyes melded into his. Without hesitation he dipped his head lower, wordlessly offering himself through half lidded eyes. Taking the invitation she moved her lips the last few centimeters. At first it was nothing more than the simple feeling of lips on lips. However, it quickly smoldered, sending fire through their veins. Long fingers found the back of her head, weaving through her thick hair. Slender fingers found themselves lost in long tresses of pearly hair. Everywhere their bodies touched turned to sensual heat, threatening to overtake their senses. When they finally broke for air their foreheads rested together while arms pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"Since that day, you've been the only one I can't fix." Her voice was broken, but her hands gripped his shoulders desperately. Before he could respond her lips were on his again. Her hands forced the kosode from his shoulders so his bare skin could be mapped by expert fingers. She ended the kiss as suddenly as it started, leaving him breathless. "Why can't I ever save anyone I love?" Her voice rang clearly as stormy oceans bore into him. His heart fluttered and broke in a bitter sweet cacophony.

"I've never asked you to do the impossible." His words were soft, but his eyes held adoration. "There is only one thing I'll ever ask of you."

"What is that?" She asked as her eyes swam with tears. In response he brought his lips down on hers with desperate need. Their kiss broke when he began to chuckle. "What?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Did you know I've faked a few coughing fits to see you?" His green eyes danced with mirth. Suppressing a snort, she pushed him down. His hands came up to cup her face. "I love you Retsu... I've loved you for awhile now." He watched her eyes darken with passion as she lowered her head so her lips were against his ear.

"I want you." Her seductive whisper sent a wave of fire to his groin. Her lips began to nibble on his ear lobe while her hands pulled his kosode from his obi. While her lips trailed kisses down his neck he found his own hands tugging at the loose sash of her yukata. Once untied the ends of her yukata hung open, giving him his first view of her ample breasts. Needing more control he gently lifted himself up and coaxed her backwards. She fell to her back while shrugging her yukata off.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as his passion clouded green eyes drank in the sight before him. Her porcelain skin was flushed across her neckline, her breasts rose with each breath, her hair spread itself in a wide fan and powder pink panties hid the only secret she had left. Unable to resist, his hand traced an invisible line up her thigh, across her ribs and finally settled around her left breast. Lowering his head he captured her lips while his nimble fingers deftly twirled around her nipple. Moaning, she arched herself into his touch.

"Its been too long..." She murmured against his lips. With a smirk he moved his lips to her chin.

"I could say the same." He spoke with sincerity. He hadn't been with a women since his academy years and he certainly never loved any of the girls he laid with. Somehow he was sure her story was similar. Trailing kisses down her neck he felt her muscles flex for speech. Hastily, he latched around her right nipple, silencing her. Her mews of pleasure excited him to unbearable levels. Painfully, he was aware his fundoshi seemed three sizes too small. His left hand said goodbye to her breasts to travel below her navel. Slipping beneath her panties he gently cupped her with his fingers.

"Oh..." She let out a low moan while pressing herself eagerly into his hand. His long fingers delicately slipped between her dripping folds. Her body when ridged as he circled her opening with a finger tip. The moment his thumb touched her engorged clit her entire body bucked. Once the shock of pleasure wore off, her body settled allowing him to find rhythm. His thumb played maddening patterns across her bundle of nerves while his first two fingers began to explore her depths. Her walls sucked and rolled against his fingers in tight waves, causing his cock to jump and throb painfully within its restraints. A sudden ripping sound attracted his eyes to her left side. There he found her fingers were tearing through her sheets. Deliberately his fingers slowed causing Unohana to open her eyes and whimper.

"Tell me what you want." He asked, drunk with passion. Unable to form words Unohana simply grabbed his hand in a death grip and bucked her hips. With a deep chuckle Ukitake licked his way up her neck while speeding his fingers up. Her cries became louder and closer together, her muscles began to lock up. Knowing she was teetering on the edge, he looked up to find her eyes tightly shut. "Open your eyes." He requested softly as his thumb began to flick her clit gently yet deliciously harsh. His fingers curled within her looking for her sweet spot. Her blue eyes were a dark navy, her pupils dilated and her soft lips hung open.

"Juu..." His name was lost as her body exploded with pleasure. Her back rose up, her thigh muscles quivered, and her hands ripped more holes in silk. Ukitake's fingers were held in place as her inner muscles contracted. Coming down from her bliss, the first thing she noticed was how many shades of green danced in his eyes. Struck by the suffocating intensity of her need for him she brought him down into a dizzying kiss. Once parted, lips bruised and eyes locked, her hands began sliding down his torso. However one strong hand stopped her while another tilted her chin up.

"I'll want you forever.... If we do this, I'll never let you go." His eyes held clairvoyance wrapped in deeply rooted love. A smile broke across her lips and caused his stomach to somersault.

"Please don't ever let me go." Her soft words washed over him, his restraining hand fell away, giving himself to her. Immediately he became aware of how small she was compared to him. Her feminine curves and petite height only served to drive his arousal. He leaned back and closed his eyes as her dainty fingers worked his sash free. Sensing his submission she pushed him all the way back while removing his kosode completely. Although she'd seen his chest before it was never like this. Never before had she been able to run her fingers over his muscles and marvel in the heated ambiance beneath his skin. Slowly she skimmed her fingers down to the untied obi and removed it. With effortless grace she slid his hakama down his legs. Although she could see the burgeoning bulge beneath his fundoshi she was careful not to touch it, wishing to prolong the experience. Once his pants were on the floor she traced the contours of leg muscles back up to his waist, completely spellbound by how someone so gracile could be so solid. Carefully she began to untwist his fundoshi. She could feel his muscles flex in nervous anticipation just before the thin material was finally free to fall away. Unohana unconsciously wet her lips as his member sprang free.

"Ah..." Ukitake couldn't stop the groan of relief from leaving his mouth. Looking down his body through half lidded eyes he watched as Unohana's hand grasped him at the root. He knew he was on the larger end, but the sight of her slender fingers attempting to wrap all the way around his girth reminded him just how small she was. However his coherent thought was momentarily lost when her hand began to slowly stroke him. Rhythmically she stroked up, pulling the sensitive foreskin over his head, then back down leaving his knob of nerves exposed to the cool air. Her other hand cupped his loose sac, gently toying with the sensitive jewels within.

"I see the carpet doesn't match the drapes." Unohana twisted amusement and arousal beautifully. Ukitake turned a decedent shade of pink while biting back a moan. Any attempt at a retort was lost when the pad of her thumb touched his unprotected tip. Already slick with his desire, her thumb slid across the head, leaving the hypersensitive skin buzzing. Desperately, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off him. Sucking in a breath to calm the pounding in his veins, he looked like a drowning man.

"I need you... now." His husky voice sent waves of desire through her. After quickly banishing her panties she tried to straddle him, but he pushed her back. He wanted to be on top. It wasn't a mater of masculine control, but the desire to prove himself as a lover. Pushing himself up he moved himself between her open thighs. As he settled down on his elbows he allowed his tip to tease her folds. Her hands reached up to tangle in the curtain of white hair falling around them.

"I love you." Her eyes were a heavenly shade of cerulean as she studied his face. Lifting her hips she watched his eyes glaze over as his tip slid deeper into her folds, deftly seeking her entrance. Unable to prolong the moment their lips fused while their bodies sought the same. Slowly he pressed his hips forward, sensitive to the fact she'd been untouched for untold years. However, her inner walls eagerly accepted him in a tight embrace. Once fully sheathed he let out a hiss of pleasure while she locked her legs around his back. He began with slow leisurely thrusts. Delighting in every moan he caused. Her inner walls clenched around him with each sound she made, causing his control to slip. Her nails found his shoulders and began to sink into his flesh as each thrust brought her closer to a second crescendo.

"Just a little more!" She cried helplessly, unable to believe he had brought her to the edge of a second climax. Letting loose with a strangled moan, his thrusting became erratic and forceful. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her steady while their bodies slapped together with abandon. Suddenly her muscles seized, squeezing his buried manhood without mercy.

"Ahh!" Her cry of pleasure quickly mixed with his own muffled gasp. The relentless contractions threw him over the edge. Pitching himself deeply, he emptied his seed within her. Trembling, he managed to move to her side before collapsing. For several minutes the only sound was their harsh panting. However, his panting turned into coughing. Before he had time to react he could feel Unohana's soothing healing kido calming his lungs. Reaching over him she grabbed his now cold tea. His cheeks darkened with embarrassment. He hated how his body decided to be weak at the worst times.

"You don't need to feel that way around me." She said softly while handing him his tea. "Especially after giving me the best sex of my long life." She watched with amusement as his flush deepened. Relaxing, she stretched her naked body along the side of his.

"What are we now?" Ukitake's question hung between them.

"I really want you, but it'll be hard for us." Unohana began calmly. "With what we do..."

"We're both married to our jobs." Ukitake finished with a lump in his throat. Setting his tea aside he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. "If people knew about us they'd..."

"Expect us to get married." Unohana finished and looked up with glassy blue eyes.

"The gotei can't handle loosing their best healer." His voice was cracking, knowing their future would be a story of secrets.

"Nor can they handle loosing one of their power houses." She said with half a smirk. "We're too important to so many... All we can do is hope that someday it'll be simpler."

"I'm the head of my house I need..." His voice left him.

"I know, but neither of us would be around to raise a child." Her voice was smooth and rational. "And I can't explain how much it hurts to say that." He looked up with a sad smile and clear green eyes.

"I'll take whatever we can have together, but you have to promise me." He looked deeply into her eyes while stroking his hand threw her hair.

"What?" She asked bemused.

"Every so often I want to you to ask yourself if you want more." His green eyes held restrained hope that someday he'd come home to her. Smiling brightly she leaned in and kissed him.

"I promise." Her soft words soothed the aching in his heart. He would hang on to her promise for many decades to come. Just waiting for her to accept the transition from lover to family.

Finished!

Please tell me what you thought.

Note: I see marriage being an issue for them, because they would expect someone to leave their position as captain to raise the children. And as we know they are both part of the keystone that holds the gotei together.


End file.
